The Darkest Tears
by Fadingspirit
Summary: She hurried over to the mirror in the corner of the office, taking in her appearance. She had long wavy black hair and stunning gray eyes. "I look like a member of the black family." She said. "Because my dear, that is what you are." Dumbledore said cheerfully. "You will be–"
1. Lost Time

**I am fully aware that Narcissa graduated Hogwarts in 1972 but I needed her for the story plot. Also, I really hope the names don't confuse you.**

 **Anyway, enjoy**

Hermione raced after Harry. The boy was determined to catch Malfoy in the middle of some, Death Eater business.

"Why don't we wait for Ron?" Hermione suggested. Harry shook his head, walking into the Room of Requirement.

"He's busy with Lavender," he said. Hermione rolled her eyes. Of course, he was. She followed her best friend into the large room.

"What exactly are we looking for?" she asked. "Something, anything!" Harry said, peering at everything in the room. Hermione gazed around the room, her eyes falling on a tiara looking thing.

"Harry, what do you think this is?" she asked, walking over to it. Harry looked up from where he was standing by a large cabinet closet thing.

"Looks like a crown," Harry said. "Could be of some use." Hermione picked the tiara up, studying it carefully.

"Get back here Malfoy," Hermione looked up suddenly. Filch! She shoved the tiara into her pocket and grabbed Harry's hand, not pausing for an explanation and pulled him over to the closet he'd been standing by. The brunette shoved her friend inside, climbing in after him. She quietly closed the door just as Malfoy raced inside the room.

Hermione held her breath, in the silence, noticing that she sat directly between Harry's legs. With a squeak, she leaned forwards with the intention of moving, but Harry pulled her back, this time on his lap, and held her in place.

"Shh," he whispered. Hermione nodded. They couldn't risk being found. She held her breath as the door of the closet opened, and found herself looking into the gray eyes of Draco Malfoy.

"What are you doing?" she whispered furiously as he clambered into the closet. "I could ask you the same question." He returned, sitting down next to Harry and pulling the door shut. Hermione tensed up as she felt him brush her arm, but relaxed as Harry pulled her closer, holding her in place.

"I know you're in there!" Filch's voice drifted through the cracks in the door. "I'll get you Malfoy!" The old man continued yelling threats as loud as possible. A loud tremble in the ground drowned the man out. Hermione yelped, clutching Harry's hand as the closet seemed to fall over. Hermione fell back on Harry and Malfoy as the closet rocked. After a few moments, the noise stopped. Hermione sat up, listening intently for Filch. She squeezed her eyes shut as she realized she couldn't hear him.

"Do you think he's gone?" Harry asked. _What if he's dead?_

"Maybe he's dead." Malfoy seemed to have come to the same conclusion as she had.

"Let's find out." Harry said, gently pushing the door of the closet open. Hermione blinked at the harsh light.

"Is it just me, or does it seem a lot lighter than it was before?" Hermione asked nervously. "It's probably just because we were in darkness for so long," Harry said. Hermione nodded. That made sense. The unlikely group clambered out of the closet, looking around. The Room of Requirement looked much emptier than it had.

"Come on," the two Gryffindor's and the Slytherin trouped out of the room.

"We don't speak of this again." Malfoy said, looking to the others for agreement. Harry and Hermione nodded.

"Excuse me," Hermione spun around. A blonde-haired girl stood behind them. Hermione tried to place a name with her, but couldn't recognise her at all. "May I ask who you are?" Hermione blanched. There was no way someone didn't know them!

Hermione turned and cast a terrified look at Harry, who's eyes were wide, and Malfoy who looked like he'd seen a ghost.

"Um…" Hermione's voice came out uncharacteristically high-pitched. "Could we please see Professor Dumbledore?" The unidentified girl slowly nodded. She led the way to the headmaster's office.

"Professor Dumbledore," the girl called. Professor Dumbledore poked his head out of his office, his blue eyes twinkling when he spotted his guests.

"Ahh, yes." Dumbledore said. "Come in," Once Malfoy, Harry, and Hermione had entered his office, he turned back to the pale blonde-haired girl. "Thank you, Miss Black." Harry's eyes darted back to the girl, trying to figure out who she was.

"Does Sirius have a daughter I should know about?" he asked in a whisper. Hermione let out a quiet laugh, shaking her head.

"Now," Dumbledore said, coming back into his office. "Would you care to explain who you are?" Harry opened his mouth to speak, but Hermione took control.

"Hello Professor Dumbledore," she said. "My name is Hermione Granger, these are my…. friends Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy. We, if you couldn't tell, are from the future. We were hiding in a closet thing from Filch and when we got out, we found ourselves here." Once Hermione had finished, she took in the expression on Dumbledore's face. Amazement.

"Well, that's quite some story you've got." Dumbledore said. "Unfortunately, I don't have a way for you to return to your normal time." Harry grabbed Hermione's hand.

"We're in the past?" he asked. Hermione nodded.

"1976 to be exact." She said. "I did the math."

"So that means," Harry's eyes widened. "Your parents sixth year, yes." Malfoy's voice brought reminded the two friends of their current situation.

"We have to stay here?" he asked.

"Until we can figure out a way to return you to your normal time, yes." Dumbledore said. "I suggest you enrol at Hogwarts until then."

"We'll do that." Harry said immediately.

"Good." Dumbledore said. "Now…. you must have cover stories." Hermione nodded, sighing.

"Siblings," Harry said. Malfoy and Hermione turned to stare at him. "What?" Malfoy asked.

"Siblings," Harry repeated. "We'll pretend to be siblings, that way it's easier to stick with one cover story." Hermione nodded.

"True." Dumbledore clapped his hands together.

"Splendid!" he then paused. "I'm going to alter your appearance a little." He said. Hermione nodded slowly, closing her eyes.

"Wonderful," Dumbledore pulled his wand out from his pocket, waving it at the three of them, muttering something under his breath. Hermione opened her eyes when he was done. She hurried over to the mirror in the corner of the office, taking in her appearance. She had long wavy black hair and stunning gray eyes.

"I look like a member of the black family." She said.

"Because my dear, that is what you are." Dumbledore said cheerfully. "You will be–"

"Wait!" Harry interrupted. "Does this mean our names have to change?" Hermione glanced at her friend, the boy looked exactly the same, his eye colour being the only thing that had changed. Malfoy was the opposite, his hair colour had changed, but his eyes had stayed.

"Yes," Dumbledore said apologetically. "What about the girl we saw on the way here?" Hermione asked.

"My dear," Dumbledore said, smiling. "Allow me to handle that."

"Our names?" Malfoy prompted.

"Yes, right," Dumbledore stayed silent for a moment. "Mr. Malfoy, you may keep your first name, being Draco Black, Miss Granger, you shall be Andromeda Black, and Mr. Potter, you shall be Taurus Black."

"There's already an Andromeda," Malfoy pointed out.

"Yes, I am well aware of that," Dumbledore said. "But because you are all from France, that won't be a problem, will it?"

"I guess not," Malfoy sighed.

"Well then," Dumbledore exclaimed cheerfully. "Let's go to dinner and get you sorted."

oOo

"Quiet please," Dumbledore called from where he stood in front of the staff table. He continued once the Great Hall was quiet. "I am pleased to announce that we have some transfers from France," the old man turned towards the door where Hermione, no Andromeda, Draco, and…. Taurus were standing.

"Come in." the trio trouped into the room, over to the headmaster. "Our new transfers will be sorted tonight," Dumbledore said, gesturing to Professor McGonagall. The old woman held a familiar hat in her hands.

"Black, Andromeda." Professor McGonagall called. Gasps echoed around the hall, and people leaned forwards, obviously thinking Andromeda Tonks was returning to Hogwarts. Hermione…no…Andromeda slowly stepped forwards. Professor McGonagall placed the Sorting Hat on her head, stepping back and allowing the Sorting to occur.

 _'Ah, a Time Traveller, eh?'_ Andromeda almost jumped.

 _Could you please put me in Gryffindor?_ Andromeda asked. _'Gryffindor? Why would you go there?'_ the hat asked.

 _That's where you put me last time…well next time._ Andromeda thought. The hat chuckled.

 _'I'm not sure you fit there anymore,'_ the hat said. _'In fact, I think you have a different mission than your peers.'_ Andromeda gulped.

 _Where are you gonna put–_

"SLYTHERIN!" Andromeda swallowed. Her eyes darted to Taurus who was watching her with an astonished look, while Malfoy…no, Draco wore a smirk on his face. Professor McGonagall removed the hat from Andromeda's head, nudging her forwards. The raven-haired girl numbly walked to the silver and green table, sitting down by a familiar looking blonde.

"You're the girl who wanted to see Dumbledore!" the blonde girl said. Andromeda looked up and met the girl's eyes. "Are you related to me?" the girl asked.

"Probably," Andromeda said, her voice automatically doing a French accent. _What did you do Dumbledore?_

"Oh, well, my name is Narcissa, Narcissa Black." The blonde girl said. Andromeda froze. She was here talking, having a relatively friendly conversation with Draco Malfoy's mother!

"SLYTHERIN!" Andromeda's eyes darted over to Taurus. Draco was making his way over to the Slytherin table, sitting down next to Andromeda.

"Black, Taurus!" Andromeda perked up as Taurus walked up to Professor McGonagall. The old woman placed the hat on his head. Taurus stood still for several moments, a desperate look on his face.

"SLYTHERIN!" the black-haired boy let out a sigh of relief. Andromeda's eyes narrowed. He'd obviously been trying to become a Slytherin, probably to be with her, but the hat had said she was supposed to the be the only Slytherin out of the three of them. Taurus made his way over to them, sitting between her and Draco.

"Draco," Andromeda smirked, unnerving Taurus and Draco. "Have you met Narcissa?" the dark-haired boy's eyes widened. He silently shook hands with his mother, not saying anything.

"So, you guys are all siblings?" Narcissa asked. Andromeda smiled at the girl.

"Triplets actually." She said.

"Really?" Narcissa said. "That's surprising. I don't think there's been any account of triplets in the Black family." Draco glared at Andromeda, jaw clenched.

"There's a first time for everything I guess." He said. Narcissa nodded, looking thoughtful.

"I guess so."

When dinner was over, Narcissa had led the trio to the dungeons, introducing them to fellow Slytherin's on the way. Narcissa stopped in front of a wall, informing her new friends that this was the common room entrance.

"Parseltongue." Narcissa said and the wall opened up revealing a very dark room.

Andromeda gazed around the Slytherin common room. It was so…. green. She'd been amazed when she'd entered, it was so different from the Gryffindor room. Taurus, on the other hand, hadn't been so amazed much to the confusion of Draco.

"Maliana!" Narcissa called. A girl with long black hair and green eyes walked over.

"Hello," she said to Andromeda, Taurus, and Draco. The girl turned to Narcissa. "Is there something you need?"

"Can you show Andromeda the sixth-year girl dorms?" Narcissa asked. Maliana nodded.

"Of course," she said, gesturing for Andromeda to follow her up some steps and down a hallway. "My name is Maliana, but you can call me Malia or Ana." The girl said. Andromeda nodded.

"I'm Andromeda," She said. Malia nodded. "I know," she said. She stopped in front of a door labelled 'sixth-year.'

"That, I'm assuming, is your bed." Malia said, pointing to an empty bed in the corner of the room. Andromeda nodded, walking over to it. She was surprised to see a trunk at the end, the words A. L. Black engraved in the leather. Andromeda opened the trunk, gasping at the fancy dresses, and expensive materials laying inside. Andromeda found a pair of green silk pyjamas, and changed quickly.

Andromeda threw herself on the bed, sinking into the mattress. She pulled back the covers and crawled inside, falling asleep almost immediately.

oOo

"How was your sleep?" Andromeda asked her 'brothers' when they came down for breakfast the next day.

"Fine." Draco replied.

"It was okay," Taurus said. "Though I keep thinking Mal – Draco is going to murder me in my sleep." Draco chuckled. "Watch your back Potter." Andromeda smacked him on the arm, sending him a scolding glance.

"Professor Slughorn was busy, so he told me to give you your schedules." Narcissa said coming up behind the sixth-years. Andromeda took her schedule eagerly, looking at her classes.

"DADA first." She said excitedly. "Yes!" Taurus pumped his fist up in the air, gathering glances from their peers.

"With Gryffindor," Draco groaned. Taurus glared at him. "What's your problem with Gryffindor?"

"Nothing," Draco said, putting his hands up in mock surrender.

"Come on," Andromeda said, standing up. "Let's go to class." Her 'brothers' groaned, but stood up. The trio made their way out of the Great Hall, Andromeda walking ahead of them excitedly.

"–this is my all-time favourite class!" the ravenette turned to look at her friends, walking backwards in the process. "You look so excited." She commented dryly. Taurus looked up at his best friend, his eyes widening.

"Andy, look ou–" his warning came a second too late. Andromeda stumbled into a hard chest, falling to the ground and taking the boy down with her.

"I'm so sorry," the boy said, standing up and putting his hand out for her to take. Andromeda grabbed his hand, not looking at him. She reached down and grabbed her books and bag, straitening up, before turning to look at the boy she had the misfortune of falling on. Her words froze in her mouth as she found herself staring into the eyes of a very happy, very alive Sirius Black.

 ** _I hope you guys enjoyed the beginning. I'm really looking forwards to posting more chapters!_**

 ** _Bye,_**

 ** _Fadingspirit_**


	2. Lost Parents

**_I was very surprised to see so many people favourite and follow my story within forty minutes of posting it. Thank you to the following:_**

 _Skyjadeprincess_

 _CosmoGirl666_

 _Sleepylittleme_

 _Standoutme_

 _Marinitachan_

 _Nikkistew2_

 _Stophie17_

 _Draco lover 91_

 _SLYNNR_

 _Geetac_

 _ALiveTodaytoWrite_

 _Yomiii21_

 _Afod416_

 _Nette91_

 ** _And thank you so much to_**

 _KateKat1992– trust me I have many plans for Draco, Harry/Taurus, and Hermione/Andromeda._

 _Punkinpied – I have many plans for this fanfic, so I don't plan on stopping anytime soon._

 _SLYNNR – I don't plan on stopping anytime soon._

 ** _for reviewing_**

 ** _Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy!_**

 ** _Previously_**

 _"I'm so sorry," the boy said, standing up and putting his hand out for her to take. Andromeda grabbed his hand, not looking at him. She reached down and grabbed her books and bag, straitening up, before turning to look at the boy she had the misfortune of falling on. Her words froze in her mouth as she found herself staring into the eyes of a very happy, very alive Sirius Black._

oOo

Andromeda stared at Sirius. Thoughts swirled around her mind, causing a light headache. She'd never seen the man…no... boy looking so happy. In her time, he'd always looked weighed down with the misery of the deaths of his best friends. In this time, he looked so much happier, so much lighter.

As Andromeda stared at her best friend's godfather, she was struck by how handsome he was. _Tonks wasn't lying when she said he was good looking._

Andromeda was drawn out of her thought as she looked past Sirius. Three boys stood behind him, the tallest had unruly black hair and stunning hazel eyes, causing Andromeda to gasp. She glanced back at Taurus, catching him staring at the boy, who could only be James Potter. Andromeda's eyes drifted to the other boys, one had sandy blonde hair and dull green eyes, the boy had scars littering his face. Andromeda smiled softly, recognising the boy as Remus Lupin. She then peered at the last boy, who was obviously Peter Pettigrew. Her gray eyes grew hard as the stared at the rat.

"Are you okay?" Sirius asked, breaking Andromeda's train of thoughts.

"Wow," James breathed. "I mean, I know we're good looking but we've never actually made a girl speechless." Andromeda rolled her eyes.

"Don't flatter yourself." She said, tearing her eyes away from the Marauders to look at Taurus.

"Who are you?" Sirius asked, studying the trio.

"Seriously, weren't you paying attention at all at dinner last night?" Remus snorted. Sirius shook his head, still staring at Andromeda, who put her hand out for him to shake. The boy slowly placed his hand in hers, shaking it.

"My name is Andromeda Black," Andromeda said. "These are my brothers, Draco, and Taurus." She said, pointing to the boys in turn.

"Are we related?" Sirius asked. James laughed from behind him.

"No Sirius, you're not related. It's just a coincidence that they have the same last name as you, have the same hair and eye colour as you and have been named after constellations and stars, all of which are Black family traits. You're definitely not related." Sirius tore his eyes away from the girl in front of him, cracking a smile.

"I guess so." He said. "Well," he turned back to the trio. "Allow me to introduce me and my friends, my name is Sirius Black, the one that looks sort of like me is James Potter, the green-eyed dude is Remus Lupin, and the short chubby kid is Peter Pettigrew. Pleasure to make your acquaintance." Sirius finished off his introductory speech with a bow, causing Andromeda to smile.

"We can introduce ourselves." Remus said, glaring at Sirius, though he was grinning.

"You don't seem like a Slytherin, Andy." Sirius said, cocking his head in an adorable manor at Andromeda.

"Andy?" Andromeda echoed, raising an eyebrow. Sirius laughed.

"You have the same name as my cousin, Andromeda Tonks, formerly Black. I can't help it if I call you Andy or Dromeda or even Meda." The boy said, shrugging.

"Ooookay." Andromeda said, rolling her eyes. "You're too nice for a Slytherin," Sirius decided.

"Maybe," Andromeda said. "I think you'd be a Gryffindor." James joined in. _If only you knew._

Andromeda turned around the sound of laughing. Draco was leaning against the wall, chuckling.

"You're very friendly with Gryffindor's." He commented. Andromeda blinked.

"Is there something wrong with that?" she asked innocently. The Marauders looked startled for a moment, before James shook his head.

"No," he said, glancing at his friends.

"Hate to break this up," Draco drawled. "But we have a Defence class to get to." Andromeda nodded.

"Right," she grabbed Taurus and Draco, pulling them with her.

"Wait, we'll walk with you." James called after them. "We're not going to have time to eat anyway," The boys followed them, telling them about the school as they went.

oOo

Andromeda rolled her eyes as she exited the Defence classroom. The class had been utterly boring. It wasn't that Professor Songbirde was a bad teacher, she just wasn't…the best. Professor Lupin had been so much better, even Barty Crouch Jr. in disguise as Moody was better. _But then, he did turn Malfoy into a ferret, and that alone can make anyone love him._

"What's your next class?" Sirius asked, coming up behind Andromeda. The dark-haired girl jumped, putting her hand over her heart as she laughed.

"Sirius, don't do that. You scared me." Taurus, who had recovered from the shock of meeting his father, slung an arm over her shoulders, laughing.

"I don't know if Dumbledore thought this was a good idea, but we have the same classes." Draco said, peering at his 'siblings' schedules. He then turned to Sirius. "Our next class is…. flying?" The boy groaned.

"Are you kidding me?" Taurus snatched his schedule out of Draco's hands, and glared at it. "We learned how to fly in first year!" Andromeda sighed.

"Why on earth would we have to learn to fly again?" she asked.

"Hey, I have flying too!" James said, staring at his schedule. "All the sixth year Gryffindors and Slytherins have it!"

"Let's go then," Sirius said, grabbing James's arm and pulling him and the others out to the Quidditch pitch.

By the time they had reached the Quidditch pitch, half of the Gryffindor and Slytherin students were already there. The unlikely group joined the confused crowd, listening to a blonde-haired girl demand to know why on earth they were being forced to do flying lessons again.

"Who's that?" Andromeda asked Sirius, pointing at the Gryffindor girl.

"That is Marlene McKinnon," Sirius replied, "And the chick by her side is Lily Evans." Andromeda's eyes widened. She slowed her pace, allowing herself to fall behind the Marauders, and fell in step with Taurus and Draco.

"The redhead over there is Lily." She said to Taurus. The boy's eyes darted over to his mother, a longing look in his eyes.

"Don't even think about it," Remus said, catching the look in Taurus's eyes and misinterpreting it. "Lily is as good as taken. James has had his sights set on her from the moment they met."

"Silence!" Professor Hooch's voice boomed out from where she stood next to Marlene and Lily. Once the class had quieted down, she continued. "I know you're all wondering why on earth you are having more flying lessons, and to be quite honest, I'm not sure. This is what Dumbledore wanted, so this is what Dumbledore's getting."

The woman then commanded the students to grab a broom (a generous donator had bought all the sixth-year and seventh-year students new brooms) and get into the air. Andromeda hesitantly rose in the air, her eyes wide as she slowly flew around on the broom.

Leaving her brothers to their skill competition, Andromeda scoured the air. Several Slytherins she didn't recognize were hovering a few meters away. Andromeda flew over to Maliana, smiling at the girl.

"Hi," she said. "I was hoping you could identify some of the Slytherins," Maliana nodded. She pointed to a dark-haired girl.

"That's Finley Carrow." She said. "She's related to Amycus and Alecto somehow, we think their siblings, but they don't like to talk about it." Andromeda nodded. She'd never heard of a Finley Carrow, meaning she must have died. "That is Emma Whatsen," Maliana said, gesturing towards a light brown-haired girl. "She's Muggleborn." Andromeda turned to Maliana.

"What's your sur name?" she asked. Maliana looked away, not meeting Andromeda's eyes.

"McGonagall, Maliana McGonagall." Andromeda's eyes widened.

"Professor McGonagall's daught–" Maliana interrupted her.

"No, Professor McGonagall is my aunt. My father is Malcolm McGonagall, her younger brother." Andromeda nodded.

She'd never heard of a Maliana McGonagall before. Her heart sank as she realized the girl must have died in the first Wizarding War. As Andromeda looked around, she realized that many of the students at Hogwarts would have died then, even some of the people she would probably become friends with. Andromeda blinked back tears and with a sigh, she wondered which side Maliana had fought on. She was a Slytherin after all, but she was also Professor McGonagall's niece.

"You okay?" Andromeda looked up. Taurus was hovering by her side, watching her with slanted gray eyes.

"Yeah," Andromeda said, flying over to join him and Draco. "That girl over there," she pointed to Maliana. "That's Maliana McGonagall, Professor McGonagall's niece." The boy's eyes widened.

"Do you think she's the one who won that Quidditch aware we saw in first year?" Taurus asked.

"No," Andromeda said. "For her to have won that, she'd have to have been a Quidditch star in first year, you haven't even done that yet." Taurus laughed.

"I guess I haven't."

"Are you two done?" Draco drawled. "Because if you are, I think we should head in, to lunch." Andromeda nodded. She returned her broom to the broom shed, and waited for the boys to do the same.

"Bye Andy," Sirius called, walking up to the castle with James, Remus, and Peter.

"Bye," Andromeda returned, grabbing her brothers' arms and pulling them into the Great Hall. "Let's eat, I'm _starving_!"

Taurus laughed, sitting down on one side of her at the Slytherin table. Draco sat on the other side, piling food onto his plate. Andromeda snorted. The boy was similar to Ron in some ways.

She tore her eyes away from the black-haired boy, and gazed around the Great Hall. As she looked at the Ravenclaw table, her eyes settled on a very pale blonde-haired girl. Andromeda cocked her head. If she didn't know any better, she'd say this girl was a Malfoy, but of course that couldn't be true. Andromeda moved her eyes to the Gryffindor table, catching Sirius's eye and smiling as she did. Her eyes nearly popped out of her head when she noticed a small girl with light brown hair and bright green eyes. For a moment, Andromeda could've sworn the girl was Umbridge, but Umbridge didn't have green eyes.

"You okay, 'Mione?" Taurus asked. Andromeda's eyes darted over towards him.

"Don't call me that!" she said. Taurus rolled his eyes.

"Fine. You okay, Andy?" Andromeda sighed. She was going to have to get used to Sirius's nickname for her, because it seemed like many people were going to be calling her by it.

"Excuse me, could you please pass the potatoes?" Andromeda looked up, from her plate. A boy sat across from her. Andromeda handed him the bowl of potatoes, turning back to Taurus, before she slowly turned to look at the boy. He had perfectly styled black hair and dull gray eyes. An obvious member of the Black family. Andromeda swallowed. There was no doubt about it, this was Regulus Black.

oOo

 ** _I really hope you enjoyed chapter 2. Maliana's cousin, Marcus Graham McGonagall was the one who won the Quidditch award (he was Robert McGonagall Jr.'s son). Okay, so I have a few couple options which I would really appreciate if you would vote on in the reviews. More than one can happen, so you can vote on more than one of them, but please don't vote on more than three per person. If that didn't make any sense for example:_**

 _Hermione x James_

 _Sirius x Hermione_

 _Regulus x Hermione_

 ** _You can do that but you can't do any more Hermione x someone votes, though you can do more James x someone or Sirius x someone. I hope that makes sense. Anyway, here are the couples to vote on._**

 _Regulus x Hermione/Andromeda_

 _Draco x Muggleborn_

 _Sirius x Amelia Bones_

 _James x Hermione/Andromeda_

 _James x Hermione/Andromeda x Regulus_

 _Draco x Marlene_

 _Draco x Lily_

 _Harry/Taurus x Narcissa_

 _Harry/Taurus x Bellatrix_

 _Draco x Maliana_

 ** _Those are the only couples I have so far, if you have any more possible couples please mention them in your reviews._**

 ** _Anyway, I hope you enjoyed._**

 ** _Bye,_**

 ** _Fadingspirit_**


	3. Lost Friends

**_Hermione/Andromeda, and Harry/Taurus don't know about the Horcruxes yet, they know Regulus from staying at Grimmuld place the summer of fifth year._**

 ** _I am so sorry for not updating sooner. I try to update every other day but sometimes my schedule gets too busy. Please forgive me!_**

 ** _Thank you to_**

 _KateKat1992 – thank you for the couples, and I'm glad to hear you're enjoying the story so much!_

 _Guest – I'm glad you loved it and I've had several Hermione x James pairings so that may or may not happen._

 _Belieber Twihard – don't worry, I plan on continuing._

 ** _For reviewing, and_**

 _Nautical Paramour_

 _Kelseyvanloo1_

 _Leonix2009_

 _Sasel_

 ** _For either following or favouriting (is that a word?) And just to clarify,_**

 ** _Previously_**

 _"Excuse me, could you please pass the potatoes?" Andromeda looked up, from her plate. A boy sat across from her. Andromeda handed him the bowl of potatoes, turning back to Taurus, before she slowly turned to look at the boy. He had perfectly styled black hair and dull gray eyes. An obvious member of the Black family. Andromeda swallowed. There was no doubt about it, this was Regulus Black._

oOo

Andromeda blinked. Regulus Black. She nudged Taurus, pointing towards the boy. Taurus's eyes widened. Draco noticed the exchange and turned to Regulus.

"Hi, I don't believe we've met." He said, sticking his hand out for Regulus to shake. "My name is Draco, and this is my brother Taurus and my sister, Andy." Regulus looked up at Draco, and stared at him.

"Regulus Black," he said, taking Draco's hand. Andromeda watched him. The boy had an uncanny resemblance to Sirius, looking almost as if they could be twins.

"You're Sirius's brother, right?" Taurus asked. Andromeda winced. _Wrong thing to say._ Regulus stiffened, but nodded his head.

"It's nice to meet you," Andromeda jumped in before the boys could say anything else to embarrass her. "I'm sorry about my brothers. It seems they have forgotten their manners in the short time we've been here." She glared at the identical looking boys. Taurus gave her a sheepish grin.

"You have the same name as my cousin," Regulus said. Andromeda looked back at him, startled. _Why is that the first thing they notice?_ "Really?" she asked, sounding curious. "Does she still go to Hogwarts?" she looked around, pretending to search for Andromeda Tonks.

"No, she graduated two years ago." Regulus replied, watching Andromeda closely. "Don't you know anything about our family?" Andromeda shut her eyes for a second.

"Well, our father, Castor, never really care about memorizing the family tree." She lied. Regulus nodded.

"Oh," he paused. "How are you related to us?" Andromeda looked to Draco for help, if anything, he should know the Black family tree the best.

"I believe our grandfather, Regulus Black the first was brothers with your grandfather Arcturus Black the third." Draco explained.

"Oh," Regulus nodded. "I wasn't aware Grandfather Regulus had moved to France." Andromeda nodded _. I can cover this._

"He had a one-night stand with our grandmother, Emmeline Rowle, when she visited England for a visit and our father was the outcome. Grandmother Emmeline wanted Father to have Grandfather Regulus's name." Regulus blinked in surprise.

"That would explain why you're not on the family tree." He stated. "Mother will have a fit once she finds out." Andromeda gulped. Of course, Walburga would find out. She glanced at Draco and Taurus, both boys had paled at Regulus's words.

"It was nice meeting you," Taurus said, standing up. "But we have to get to Potions," He quickly left the hall, Draco and Andromeda following him.

"We have a problem," Taurus said as soon as they would out of sight. "Andy, the Marauder's map!" Andromeda's eyes widened.

"Oh, no!" she exclaimed. Draco blinked.

"What in the name of Merlin, is the Marauder's map?" he asked. Andromeda ignored him.

"Go back to your dorm, and get the cloak. We'll sort the map out after class." Taurus nodded and ran off. Andromeda turned to Draco.

"James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and…. Peter Pettigrew," Andromeda spat the rat's name. "Created a map while they were at Hogwarts. You say, 'I solemnly swear I'm up to no good' to open it, and 'mischief managed' to close it. It shows you the locations of everyone in Hogwarts." Andromeda explained. "So, our names, our actual names will be on it." Draco's eyes were wide by the time she finished.

"Wow," he breathed. "What about the cloak?"

"Oh, that, it's James Potter's invisibility cloak that Harry was given on Christmas in first year," Andromeda said casually. Draco blinked.

"Bloody hell!" He exclaimed. Andromeda blinked back tears at the sound of Ron's favourite phrase. "Are you okay?" Draco asked, seeing Andromeda's face.

"Yeah, fine." Andromeda hesitated. "Just thinking about Ron." _When did he start caring?_

"When you're done, we can head to potions." Draco's eyes darted around, searching for the source of Taurus's voice. The black-haired boy threw the invisibility cloak off of him, and jumped in front of Draco. Andromeda burst into laughter at the startled look on Draco's face, Taurus soon joining her.

"Y…yo…your face!" he said, leaning over to clutch his stomach. Draco crossed his arms, having schooled his face once more. "It's not funny," he growled. Andromeda shook her head.

"No, it's hilarious!" she cried, wiping tears from her eyes.

"Let's just go to class," Draco grabbed Andromeda and Taurus by the arms, and pulled them to the Potions classroom.

"Oh no," Taurus came to an abrupt stop. Andromeda sighed, putting her hands on her hips.

"What now?" she asked.

"Slughorn's the professor!" Taurus wailed. Andromeda rolled her eyes, lacing her fingers through his. "He's not that bad." She said. "Now, if you don't stop sulking we'll be late."

Andromeda finally managed to get Taurus and Draco into class. She took a seat near the back, telling the boys to mingle. They couldn't always be together. The sorting hat had said they had a mission, which meant that if they were always together they wouldn't be able to accomplish it.

"Welcome!" Professor Slughorn's voice boomed through the classroom. "Welcome back old students, and welcome to the new students," Professor Slughorn smiled warmly at Andromeda, who smiled back. "I'll read off your potions partner." Professor Slughorn said.

Andromeda tuned his voice out. Of course, they had potions partners, this was nothing new. She grabbed her textbook (Dumbledore had sent some to their common rooms) out of her bag.

"Miss Black and Mr. Snape," Andromeda's eyes darted up. Severus Snape was walking towards her, his potion book in one hand and a sneer on his face.

"Well Black, if you're anything like your cousin this will be a horrible potio–"

Andromeda interrupted him. "He's not my cousin."

Snape stared at her. "What?"

"I assume you're talking about Sirius." At Snape's nod, she continued. "Sirius and I aren't cousins. Our fathers are the ones that are cousins, unless you were talking about distant cousins, but I don't think you were." Snape scowled.

"Whatever, let's just get started on the potion." Andromeda nodded. She grabbed an Ashwinder egg, dropping it into their cauldron, followed by a handful of rose thorns. Snape grabbed some Peppermist oil, turning to poor it in the potion.

"No!" Andromeda grabbed the bottle out of Snape's hands. "What are you doing?" Snape demanded, reaching for the bottle.

"This is Peppermist oil, we need Peppermint oil!" Andromeda said, grabbing the right bottle and pouring it in the cauldron. Snape glared at her, dropping the moonstone in with a plop, he then grabbed a spoon and started stirring the potion.

Professor Slughorn came by an hour later, peering into each group's cauldron. He paused once he reached Snape and Andromeda.

"Miss Black, Mr Snape! This is perfect, wonderful, both of you. Twenty points to Slytherin!" the old man said cheerfully. Snape nodded at the man, walking away, and leaving Andromeda to clean up after them. As she finished, the bell rang, and Andromeda joined the boys in the hallway.

"Snape hasn't changed at all." Andromeda said. "He just left me to clean up." Draco sighed.

"He's not that bad." He defended his former potions professor. "He really isn't."

"Sure," Taurus said, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"It doesn't matter anyway," Andromeda said, then changed the subject. "Guys, focus, we have a bigger problem at hand!" Taurus nodded, his eyes suddenly serious.

"I have an idea," he said, whispering his plan in Andromeda's ear, and then Draco's.

"Telling secrets?" Andromeda's head jerked to look at the girl speaking. She had pale blonde hair and bright silver eyes. Andromeda's gray eyes widened, she looked over at her 'brothers' who were staring at the girl with equally wide eyes.

"I am I really that shocking?" the girl asked.

"No," Andromeda said. The girl didn't seem to hear her, and was staring at Draco in an almost creepy manor.

"I'm sorry," she said. "You remind me of someone from my dreams," the girl smiled. "His name is Draco Malfoy," the trio blanched.

"Anyway," the girl stuck her hand out for them to shake. "My name is Pandora, Pandora, Moony."

Andromeda numbly shook the girl's hand, Taurus and Draco repeating her actions.  
"I'm sorry, I really would like to stay and talk, but I must catch up with Maliana," Pandora said, and with that, the blonde-haired girl walked away.

"That was Luna Lovegood's mother."

oOo

 ** _I really hope you enjoyed that chapter. These are the (sort of) results for couples so far. In parenthesis is the number of votes._**

 _James x Andromeda/Hermione (1)_

 _James x Andromeda/Hermione x Regulus (1)_

 _Draco x Lily (1)_

 _Draco x Lily x Maliana (1)_

 _Harry/Taurus x Narcissa (1)_

 _Narcissa x Harry/Taurus x Bellatrix (1)_

 _Regulus x Hermione/Andromeda (1)_

 _Sirius x Amelia Bones (1)_

 ** _Let me know if you have any others and please continue to vote!_**

 ** _Bye,_**

 ** _Fadingspirit_**


	4. Lost Names

**_I am so, so, so sorry for not updating sooner. I had a little tiny problem. I had to shut down my computer, and being the idiot that I am, I accidentally didn't save the document (which had the finished chapter 4), and it was deleted. So now I have to re do the whole chapter. That was part of the reason for the long gap between updates, but another is school starting, and I went on holiday to Canada and wasn't allowed to bring my computer. Yay me. I feel awful. Please forgive me!_**

 ** _Nautical Paramour – Thank you so much for the review! Sirimione might be the end ship, but it depends on the outcome of the votes. I'm not sure which couple I want, so I'm having the reviewers decide. I'm sure there will be a lot of Harry/Narcissa drama. That was one of my favourite parts so…_**

oOo

"Luna Lovegood's mother?" Taurus looked back at the girl. "I can see the resemblance now that you mention it."

"Who's Luna Lovegood?" Draco asked. Andromeda stared at him.

"Loony Lovegood. Ring a bell?" Draco's face was blank for a second before he nodded.

"Right, her."

Andromeda sighed. "I wish we could stop her from dying. She seemed so nice." She commented.

"Stop who from dying?" The black-haired girl spun around. Regulus Black stood behind her, his arms crossed and his eyebrows raised.

"Oh, we were just talking about Charis White, our mother's friend." Andromeda lied. Taurus looked over at her, obviously impressed with her story.

"White? A Pureblood name?" Regulus asked.

Andromeda nodded. "The Whites are a very old Pureblood family in France." She said.

"Oh, well," Regulus paused. "McGonagall was looking for you." he said, nodding in Andromeda's direction.

"Which one?" Andromeda asked.

"Huh?" Regulus asked, then paused. "Oh! Right, Maliana."

"I'll talk to her later, right now, we're going to the kitchens." Andromeda said, pulling her brothers in the direction of the kitchen.

"Okay…." Regulus looked after them helplessly.

Once they were out of sight, Andromeda turned to Taurus and Draco, who was staring at her with an amazed expression on his pale face.

"Do you really know where the kitchens are?" Draco asked. Andromeda nodded.

"That's beside the point," she said. "Right now, we have to figure out the map." She grabbed the invisibility cloak from Taurus's bag.

"Draco, you'll go talk to Sirius, James, Peter, and Remus, distracting them, and Andy and I will locate the map, take it. Then later tonight we'll meet up in the Room of Requirement and figure out how to hide our names." Taurus said.

His siblings nodded, Andromeda hiding herself and Taurus under the cloak. The trio set off, in search of the Marauders.

"Do you think they'll be hard to find?" Draco asked.

"Draco?" Draco spun around. Sirius Black stood behind him, eyes narrowed. "Who, in the name of Merlin, are you talking to?"

"Myself," Draco said. "I was talking to myself. Taurus and Andy disappeared and I was trying to find them." Sirius smirked.

"I am great with nicknames," he said, referring to Andromeda's nickname.

"Sirius, the Marauder's map has gone all weird agai–" James said, walking around the corner. He stopped when he saw Draco. "I mean, the Marauders have disappeared."

Draco raised his eyebrows. "Aren't you the Marauders?" Sirius nodded, looking worried. Andromeda giggled at the look of terror James and Sirius wore.

"Andy!" Taurus hissed. "Get the map."

"Right," Andromeda lifted her wand. "Accio Marauders Map!" she whispered. She let out a sigh of relief as the map flew into her hand. She and Taurus crept up behind Draco, poking him in the back to let him know they were done. The two reached the corner of the hall, shoving the cloak and the map in Taurus's bag, and walking around the corner as if nothing had happened.

"Draco!" Draco spun around. "We were looking everywhere for you!" Andromeda said, her hands on her hips, shaking her head. "You can't just run off like that!" she scolded. Draco glowered at her while James and Sirius laughed. Taurus rolled his eyes and pulled his siblings into the Great Hall.

Once they were settled at the Slytherin table, he turned to them.

"Sorry we took so long," he apologized. Andromeda blinked. If she could go back in time, or rather into the future and tell her thirteen-year-old self that in three years, Harry Potter would willingly apologize to Draco Malfoy, her thirteen-year-old self would have smacked her and told her to go and talk to Madam Pomfrey. Andromeda laughed at the thought, earning confused looks from her brothers.

"Andromeda," the black-haired girl turned around. Maliana walked up to her, with the blonde-haired girl, Andromeda had seen at lunch, in tow. "I wanted to introduce you to my friend," The girl stuck out her hand for Andromeda to shake.

"My name is Aurelia Fawnly." She said. Andromeda shook Aurelia's hand.

"Andromeda Black." She said. "Do you guys want to sit with us?" Maliana and Aurelia nodded. Andromeda slid down the bench, making room for Maliana and Aurelia.

"These are my brothers–" Draco interrupted her.

"We can introduce ourselves Andy," he turned to Aurelia and Maliana. "I am Draco Black the first." He said. Andromeda laughed.

"More like Draco Black the only." She said. Draco playfully glared at her. "Well, you're Andromeda Black the second so you can't say anything." Taurus rolled his eyes fondly.

"I'm Taurus Black the awesome," he said. Aurelia laughed.

"No, you're not!" Draco protested. "You're Taurus Black the annoying!"

Andromeda grinned, turning to her fellow girls. "Draco can't really say anything. He's just as annoying." She stated with a serious expression on her face. "I can't believe I share the same blood as these two goons." Aurelia and Maliana giggled.

"I'm so lucky I don't have siblings!" Aurelia gasped.

"I don't have siblings, but I have an older cousin." Maliana said. "He comes over to my house so much that he's pretty much my brother."

"Didn't he win the Quidditch award?" Andromeda asked. Maliana nodded.

"Marcus was so proud." She said. "He acted like Queen Elizabeth herself had just announced him the best Quidditch player in the world!"

"You should see these two on a broom!" Andromeda exclaimed. "Taurus is an amazing seeker; the only problem is it causes problems because Draco also loves being the seeker." Draco scoffed.

"Excuse me! I am an amazing seeker too!" he protested, causing Taurus to laugh.

"Face, it mate, Andy likes me better than you." Taurus said.

"No, she doesn't!" Andromeda had to laugh at the irony of the situation.

Andromeda cast a glance at her sleeping dormmates.. Maliana's eyes were closed and her head was slumped on her pillow. Andromeda grabbed her wand and silently slipped out of the room.

She met Taurus and Draco in the common room.

"What took you so long?" Taurus asked.

"Sorry," Andromeda said, as they left the cozy dungeon. "Maliana wouldn't go to bed. I had to put her to sleep." She twirled her wand. Draco raised his eyebrows.

"Okay, moving on,"

Taurus opened his mouth to say something but a small voice interrupted him.

"Why aren't you in the common room?"

Andromeda glances at the little girl and did a double take. It was the girl that looked like Umbridge.

"What's your name?" She asked, crouching down so she could meet the girl's eyes.

"Dolly," the girl whispered. "My friends call me Dolly."

"I'm Herm - Andy," Andromeda told her. Luckily for her, Dolly didn't notice her slip up.

"Why aren't you in your common room?" Dolly repeated.

"My brother's and I were going to see Professor Dumbledore," Andromeda said.

"Oh," Dolly said quietly. "Professor Dumbledore doesn't like me." Andromeda and Taurus exchanges glances.

"He doesn't like me either," Draco offered. Dolly's eyes brightened.

"Why aren't you in your common room?" Andromeda asked.

"I got lost," Dolly mumbled. Andromeda smiled.

"Don't worry," she said "I get lost all the time. What house are you in?"

"Gryffindor," Dolly replied.

"Come on, I'll take you back to your common room," Andromeda handed her bag to Draco, giving him a meaningful glance, then took Dolly's hand.

"What's your real name?" Dolly asked as they rounded the corner.

"Andromeda," the raven-haired girl replied.

"That's pretty," Dolly sighed. "My name is ugly."

"What's your name?" Andromeda asked.

"Dolores. Dolores Umbridge."

Andromeda blanched. How could such an adorable and sweet girl turn into that monster. But, Umbridge didn't have green eyes…..right?

"Dolores is a pretty name," Andromeda lied. Dolly looked up at Andromeda, raising her eyebrows.

"Sure," she said. Andromeda glanced up. They now stood outside the Gryffindor common room.

"Do you know the password?" she asked, turning to look at Dolly. Dolly shook her head. Andromeda sighed, leaning forwards and knocking on the fat lady's portrait.

"OW!" The fat lady screamed, glaring at Andromeda who ignored the painting.

"Andy?" James opened the portrait. "What are you doing here?"

"Dolly got lost and couldn't find her way back," Andromeda explained, letting go of Dolly's hand.

"Come on Dolly," James sighed, letting the girl in. His eyes narrowed as he looked back up at Andromeda. "How did you know where the Gryffindor common room was?"

"Um, I asked the portraits," Andromeda lied. "I've got to go now. Don't want to get caught." She said, rushing away to find Taurus and Harry.

"What took so long?" Draco asked when she arrived in the Room of Requirement.

"Dolly didn't know the password so James had to let her in." Andromeda explained, flopping down on the couch. She suddenly grinned wickedly. "Guess what Dolly's real name is?"

Taurus and Draco stared at her with blank expressions. "Dolores Umbridge," Andromeda sang. Draco burst out laughing, while Taurus just stared at her.

"That adorable little child is the same person who made me…" he trailed off. "WHAT?"

"Yep," Andromeda laughed. "Sweet little Dolly is Dolores Umbridge."

"As funny as that is," Draco stopped laughing. "We have to figure out how to hide our names."

Both boys turned to Andromeda. "Look I'm not the only one with brains here–" Andromeda started.

"Yes you are," Taurus said.

"–you two could do it just as easily." She rolled her eyes when they two boys just stared at her. "I'll try a vanishing charm," she said.

"Evanesco!" Andromeda pointed her wand at the Marauders Map. She grinned when the names Hermione Granger, Draco Malfoy, and Harry Potter disappeared. She cast a quick switching spell and the names Andromeda Black, Draco Black, and Taurus Black appeared.

"That was surprisingly easy," Taurus commented, sitting back against the couch.

"Now we just have to return the map," Andromeda said. "Before they notice its missing."

"Oh," Taurus sat back up. "That'll be hard." Andromeda nodded.

"Soon, our sixth year will end," she said.

"That was random," Draco pointed out.

"I know, but if we were in our time, then our sixth year would be ending in the next week or so."

"Nice," Taurus said, laying down and resting his head on Andromeda's legs.

"We should probably choose a birthday," Draco said.

"That was random too," Andromeda yawned.

"Yeah, but at some point they're gonna ask." He said.

"July 31," Harry said, closing his eyes. "Our birthday will be July 31."

Draco and Andromeda nodded their agreement, and the three time travelers fell asleep.

oOo

 ** _I hope you guys liked Aurelia. She has a very interesting secret. Please let me know who you'd like her to end up with. I had no clue what spells to use so I just used a hiding spell and changing spell._**

 ** _And the couples to vote on are:_**

 _James x Andromeda/Hermione (2)_

 _James x Andromeda/Hermione x Regulus (1)_

 _Draco x Lily (1)_

 _Draco x Lily x Maliana (1)_

 _Harry/Taurus x Narcissa (1)_

 _Narcissa x Harry/Taurus x Bellatrix (1)_

 _Regulus x Hermione/Andromeda (2)_

 _Sirius x Amelia Bones (1)_

 _Sirius x Hermione/Andromeda (1)_

 _Snape x Hermione/Andromeda (1) (I'm not a big fan of this ship so I'm not sure it will happen.)_

 _Draco x Hermione/Andromeda (1)_

 ** _Please vote so I can have one of these actually happen otherwise I'll have to randomly select one. Keep in mind, at least one ship for each character (mainly Andromeda/Hermione, Taurus/Harry, and Draco.) And let me know if you have any ships that I don't have listed and which characters you'd like to see more of._**

Bye,

Fadingspirit


	5. Lost Blood

**IMPORTANT: I don't even have an excuse for not posting. I lost inspiration for this story but I've literally in the last ten minutes found it again. I was also debating what I wanted to happen in this fic but I've figured it out (I knew from the beginning but I couldn't decide between two options). I've also had finals and tons of homework but school ends soon (4 days!) so hopefully I'll be able to post more frequently. I'm so sorry to anyone who has been waiting patiently for chapter 5 but it is finally here.**

 **Anyways, enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I wish I owned Harry Potter but I don't and unfortunately never will.**

* * *

Chapter 5: Lost Blood

The cold nipped at her nose but she ignored it. Her freckles stood out against the pale skin. Her wavy black hair was soaked to the tips as the rain pelted down at her. A smile tugged at her blue lips and her cold gray eyes stared wordlessly at the lake, the waves lapping at the shore, listening to the wailing wind and the pitter patter of the rain. She pulled her coat closer around her body and rubbed her hands together.

"Andy?"

Her head jerked up and she turned to look behind her. Her eyes met the penetrating gray gaze of Taurus. He looked worried, scared almost.

"What are you doing out here?" he asked, a look of confusion replacing the worry. Andy frowned.

"I was thinking about home." She said wistfully. "About Ron, Ginny, Neville, and Luna."

They were silent for a few minutes before Taurus realized he'd come out there for a reason.

"You have to come in." he said.

"What's happening? Is something wrong?" Andy asked, leaping to her feet.

"Something happened to Draco," Taurus said as they raced up to the castle. "One second he was fine and the next he was on the ground bleeding."

Andy's heart raced in her chest. Her feet pounded on the steps. She found she couldn't breathe. What if something happens to him? What will Taurus and I do?

They rounded a corner and the Hospital Wing came into view. Andy quickened her pace and they entered the room. Her eyes landed on Draco. He was laying in one of the white hospital beds, his eyes were closed. She rushed over to him and sat down at the chair beside his bed. His eyes flew open and he forced a small smile.

"Andy," he croaked. Andy rested her hand on his arm.

"What happened?" she asked.

"I don't know," Draco rasped. "Taurus and I were talking and then all of a sudden my chest was cut open and there was blood everywhere. I remember feeling a rush of anger at Taurus."

Andy scrunched up her face, trying to think of a possible explanation. Both Taurus and Draco were looking to her, expecting her to have an answer as well. She wrung her hands nervously.

"I don't know why this would happen." She said slowly. "But we can figure it out."

"No ideas?" Taurus sounded desperate. "Nothing?"

"I'm sorry." Andy hung her head. She hated seeing her brothers in pain.

"It's okay." Draco carefully reached up and grabbed her hand. He shot her a smile. Andy couldn't help but return the smile, suddenly feeling better.

"Visiting hours are over." Madam Greenwood, the current Matron, said. Andy glanced at the clock.

"We only just got here!" she protested. Madam Greenwood glared at her, tapping her watch to show she didn't care. Andy sighed. She stood up and bid Draco goodbye, following Taurus out of the Hospital Wing.

The second the door closed behind them, Andy broke down. She toppled forwards. Taurus grabbed her by the waist, pulling her towards him and resting his hands on her shoulders. He lifted her chin, forcing her to meet his unnaturally gray eyes.

"Hey, it's okay." He said. "This isn't your fault."

"I know." Andy sniffed. She reached up and wiped her eyes. "Do you have any idea, any at all, why this happened?"

Taurus shook his head. "No." They were silent for a moment before Taurus spoke up again, "But right before it happened, I felt a rush of anger towards Draco."

Andy's brow furrowed in confusion. She tried desperately to think of any possible reason for Taurus's anger. Since they'd arrived, the three of them had been getting along fine. They hadn't argued once so there was no explanation for the anger that Taurus had felt.

"We should probably go down to the dorms." Taurus broke the silence. Andy nodded, still deep in thought. Taurus gently rested his hand on her arm and guided her towards the dorms. Before she knew it, he was saying the password and guiding her inside. Maliana was waiting for them inside. She rushed over to them, her eyes frantic.

"Narcissa said something had happened to Draco!" She exclaimed. "Is he okay? What happened?"

"We don't know." Taurus said. "He just started bleeding randomly. He's in the Hospital Wing right now so he should be fine."

Maliana looked relieved. She sat down on a couch and made room for Taurus and Andy.

 _Why does she care so much about Draco?_ Andy wondered. _Does she like him?_

"When do you think Madam Greenwood will release him?" Maliana asked.

"Probably in a few days." Andy replied. "It's not terrible but it doesn't look very good."

"Maybe I'll go and visit him tomorrow…" Maliana trailed off. She stood up. "I'm going to bed. Goodnight." She walked away and disappeared into the Girls' dorms. Andy watched her go.

 _That was weird._

"Does she like Draco?" Taurus asked the second Maliana was gone.

"I have no idea." Andy said. "Maybe."

"I thought you girls told each other everything." Taurus teased. Andy smacked him on the arm, mock glaring at him.

"And do you boys tell each other everything?" She asked innocently. Taurus's eyes widened and he quickly shook his head. Andy laughed.

…

Andy glared at the book in her lap. Taurus caught her expression and laughed.

"I never thought I'd see the day that Andromeda Black would glare at a book." He said, chuckling. Andy turned and glared at him and he sobered immediately.

"Did you find anything out?" he asked.

"No." Andy growled. "And that's what's frustrating me. I'll think I've figured it out and then I'll question whether I actually did and then I think I didn't."

Taurus blinked. "I stopped listening at 'no'." He informed her. Andy rolled her eyes.

"Of course you did." She slammed her book shut, attracting Regulus's attention. The dark haired boy raised an eyebrow.

"Did that book do something to you?" he asked. Andy shook her head, standing up and grabbing a croissant off of the plate in front of her. She tucked her book under her arm and stalked out of the Great Hall, intent on going to the library.

"Someone looks mad."

Andy turned at the sound of Sirius's voice. She arched an eyebrow as he approached her.

"You okay?" Sirius asked. He came to a stop right in front of her. He was standing so close to her that Andy could count the few freckles (yes freckles) on his nose.

"I'm fine." Andy growled.

"Is this about Draco?" Sirius asked. Andy blinked in surprise. She hadn't realized anyone had told him. "James was there. He told me what happened."

"Yes. It's about Draco." Andy confessed. "I just don't understand why he would start bleeding randomly like that. He's never had any issues like this before."

"It is pretty weird." Sirius agreed.

"I'm going to the library." Andy said, turning around.

"I'll come with you." Sirius said. Andy smiled at him.

"It would be nice to have some company." She said. The two set off. _Maybe he'll help me find something._ Andy thought as they entered the library. They sat down at a table and Andy instantly got to work looking for books that might give her answers.

 _Whatever it takes, I will figure out what's wrong._

* * *

 **Here are all the couples to vote on. I think maybe on Chapter...10 or something I'll make the final decision so please continue to vote. You can revote as well if you like.**

 _James x Andromeda/Hermione (5)_

 _James x Andromeda/Hermione x Regulus (1)_

 _Draco x Lily (4)_

 _Draco x Lily x Maliana (1)_

 _Harry/Taurus x Narcissa (3)_

 _Narcissa x Harry/Taurus x Bellatrix (1)_

 _Regulus x Hermione/Andromeda (2)_

 _Sirius x Amelia Bones (1)_

 _Sirius x Hermione/Andromeda (2)_

 _Snape x Hermione/Andromeda (1) (I'm not a big fan of this ship so I'm not sure it will happen.)_

 _Draco x Hermione/Andromeda (1)_

 _Harry/Taurus x Bellatrix (1)_

* * *

 **Love you guys!**

 **\- Fadingspirit**


End file.
